Bad Feelings
by Peluchette
Summary: Junsu, riche héritier, ne quitte jamais son majordome YooChun. Comment ses sentiments pour ce derniers sont-ils devenus si ambigus ? Comment régira-t-il lorsqu'il retrouvera son frère biologoique dont il a été séparé à l'âge de deux ans ?  /YooSu/
1. Prologue

Le débit de parole qui sortait de la bouche du professeur d'anglais ne semblait plus vouloir ralentir ou même s'arrêter. Kim JunSu soupira, il ne comprenait vraiment rien à cette langue étrange aux prononciations impossibles pour un coréens. Il se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il prenait la peine de venir à ce cours alors qu'il ne lui servirait à rien. Il se demanda même pourquoi il venait en cours tout simplement, il savait très bien que quoi qu'il arrive il succéderait à son père et reprendrait les rennes de l'entreprise familliale. Sa gomme tomba du bureau et sans même qu'il n'est bougé d'un centimètre elle réapparut devant ses yeux.

-Merci YooChun, dit-il sans lever le regard.

-De rien Monsieur, lui répondit une voix grave.

Le cours continua et JunSu manqua de s'endormir mais bien vite une main le secoua très légèrement pour le réveiller. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit il soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui se tenait debout à côté de lui depuis le début des cours.

-YooChun, tu ne le trouves pas ennuyeux ce cours ? En plus je ne comprends vraiment rien... Toi tu es doué en anglais tu pourras m'aider ce soir pour mes devoirs ?

-Bien sur Monsieur Kim, comme toujours, répondit la voix neutre du grand brun.

JunSu sourit, oui il savait très bien que YooChun l'aiderait, il l'avait toujours aidé depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. Kim JunSu était le fils d'un grand directeur d'entreprise et fréquentait une école très réputé. Dans ce milieu chaque personne avait un majordome qui le suivait tout au long de sa vie, de sa plus tendre enfance à ses derniers jours. JunSu avait été adopté lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et six ans plus tard YooChun était arrivé. Son père était le marjodome d'un grand ami de monsieur Kim et il lui avait chaudement recommandé le petit Park YooChun. A peine l'avait-il vu que JunSu l'avait adoré et ça fesait maintenant neuf ans qu'il ne l'avait plus quitté. YooChun avait intégré, pendant deux ans, une école pour majordome et il faut dire qu'il était très doué. Jamais il n'avait manqué de respect envers son jeune maître et jamais il ne l'avait déçu.  
Une voix sortit JunSu de ses pensées.

-JunSu ! On rentre à pieds ensemble ce soir ?, demanda un petit brun.

-Oh JaeJoong-Hyung, bien sur, répondit-il en souriant.

-Yunho tu pourrais aller cherché mon sac je l'ai laissé au fond de la salle, demanda JaeJoong au garçon qui était à ses côtés.

-Oui Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Kim JaeJoong, fils d'un riche propriétaire et son majordome Jung Yunho. Yunho était un peu plus jeune que son maître mais il fesait preuve d'une maturité étonnante pour un jeune homme de 20 ans.

Les quatres jeunes hommes sortirent du bâtiment, le soleil tapait un peu trop fort pour un début de mois de juin. JunSu et JaeJoong marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre alors que YooChun et Yunho étaient très légèrement en retrait.

-Mon père souhaite inviter ta famille dans la semaine, peux-tu en parler à ton père ? demanda JaeJoong.

-Oui je le ferais... YooChun tu m'y feras penser ?

-Bien sur Monsieur, répondit le brun.

Les jeunes continuèrent leur route en discutant pour enfin s'arrêter devant une énorme grille en fer forgée.

-Je te laisse, à demain Hyung, dit JunSu avant de saluer son ami qui rentrait chez lui.

JunSu et YooChun reprirent leur chemin, la maison n'était plus très loin.

-Il fait chaud n'est-ce pas !, fit remarquer le plus jeune.

-Voulez-vous de l'eau Monsieur ?

-Non merci on est bientôt arrivé, et pitié YooChun arrête de m'appeler "Monsieur" lorsque nous ne sommes qu'à deux. Nous avons le même âge ça me gène et en plus tu es comme mon frère !

-Merci de me considérer ainsi Monsieur, répondit YooChun réellement touché, combien de fois il avait vu ses collègues majordome mal-traités par leur maître ingras.

-Il n'y a donc aucun espoir pour que tu m'appelle JunSu..., soupira le jeune homme.

Non. YooChun n'avait pas l'air décidé à l'appeler par son prénom. Pas que l'envie lui manquait mais il avait peur que quelqu'un entende et ne se dise qu'il est un mauvais majordome. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être renvoyé et devoir partir loin de JunSu. Son jeune maître le considérait peut-être comme un frère mais pour lui JunSu était plus que ça. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de le voir souffrir... Oui c'était ça, il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour JunSu.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent devant une grille, JunSu appuya sur un bouton et un mécanisme se mit en route pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois ouverte ils entrèrent dans le domaine, un immence jardin s'étendait sur des mètres. L'herbe verte était tondue à la perfection et les arbustres étaient taillés élégamment. Au fond du jardin une immence villa sur-plombait le tout. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte.

-Oh jeune maître vous êtes rentrés !, s'exclama un homme assez âgé.

-Oui, bonjour SeungHyo, répondit JunSu en souriant.

Cha SeungHyo, majordome de son père, il était pour lui comme un oncle et combien de fois le majordome avait pu jouer avec lui et YooChun lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune.

-JunSu ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?, questionna une femme qui descendait les grands escaliers en marbre.

-Oui maman. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire alors on va monter.

-Bien, je t'appelle pour le dînner.

YooChun fronça les sourcils. Beaucoup de devoirs ? Pourtant il se souvenait nettement que JunSu n'avait que son devoir d'anglais à rendre pour le lendemain. Etrange... Peut-être avait-il envie de se reposer.  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et traversèrent un couloir. JunSu poussa une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce dans les tons vert. Sur le mur du fond de nombreuses étagères supportaient une multitude de bouquins et de CD. Dans un coin de la chambre un énorme écran tronait sur le mur avec non loin un canapé et un fauteuil. Derrière un paravent il y avait le lit, un lit deux places assez grand avec une cascade de coussin et un ourson en peluche. Sur le mur en face du lit il y avait deux portes, l'une menant à sa salle de bain privée et l'autre menant à la chambre de YooChun.  
Ce dernier commença à marcher vers cette porte avant d'être retenu par une main.

-Où vas-tu ? questionna JunSu

-Je vous laisse vous reposer Monsieur, répondit le brun.

-Non, tu restes là deux minutes je reviens !

JunSu sortit en courant de sa chambre alors que YooChun n'avait pas bougé. Il attendit quelques minutes, arngeant la couverture sur le lit ou replaçant les télécommandes sur le canapé quand enfin JunSu revint.

-Ferme les yeux YooChun ! dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

-Monsieur... ?

-Ne discute pas ! Ferme les yeux !

YooChun s'exécuta et baissa ses paupières.  
Il entendit JunSu bouger et se rapprocher de lui.

-Vas-y ouvre les yeux !

YooChun ouvrit lentement les yeux . JunSu se tenait devant lui un énorme sourire aux lèvres et dans ses mains un petit gâteau avec une bougie en forme de 19.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !, s'exclama le plus jeune.

YooChun ouvrit de grands yeux... Son anniversaire ? Il jeta un oeil sur le calendrier mural et vit qu'en effet aujourd'hui c'était le 4 juin.

-Me dit pas que t'avais oublié ton propre anniversaire !, interrogea JunSu avec une petite moue.

-Je... Il semble que si..., répondit YooChun décontenancé.

-Bah alors vas-y, souffle tes bougies.

Le brun ferma les yeux et souffla légèrement sur la flamme.

-Ouaiii ! Joyeux anniversaire YooChun !

-Merci Monsieur.

Le majordome était plus que touché cette fois-ci. JunSu s'était souvenu de son anniversaire et en plus il lui avait amené un gâteau. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait feind une tonne de devoirs... Il était adorable vraiment..

-YooChun... Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, réprimenda le jeune homme.

Oui il était adorable alors il le méritait...

-Merci... JunSu. 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Gâteau et film d'horreur

JunSu écarquilla les yeux, Yoochun venait de l'appeler par son prénom et c'était bien la première fois. Il resta bouche bée quelques instant mais Yoochun le secoua pour qu'il revienne à lui.

-Monsieur Kim ? Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, très bien. Mangeons le gâteau !

-Mais vous n'aurez plus faim pour le dîner, dit le brun.

-Roooh, quel rabat-joie ! C'est ton anniversaire alors tant pis pour le dîner.

JunSu attrapa le couteau qu'il avait amené et coupa des parts mais bien vite il se rendit compte qu'aucune ne faisaient la même taille et il rigola de sa propre bêtise. YooChun retint un fou rire et un petit sourire orna son visage.

-Pourquoi tu te retiens de rire ? C'est drôle, rigole un peu… On dirait toujours que tu as un bâton dans le derrière. Faut te décoincer YooChun.

-Je pensais que ce serait irrespectueux de rire Monsieur, répondit-il.

-Yoo' on se connait depuis maintenant neuf ans alors pas besoin de chichis entre nous. Je sais qu'en société tu te dois d'agir comme tel mais je veux qu'en privé tout redevienne comme avant que tu ailles dans cette fichue école, dit-il d'un ton nostalgique.

-Certes Monsieur, je ferais de mon mieux.

-Merci.

YooChun mis une part dans une petite assiette et la donna à son maître avant d'en prendre une pour lui. Le gâteau était à la fraise, le préféré de YooChun, d'ailleurs il l'engloutit en moins de deux alors qu'ils s'étaient tout deux assis sur le grand appui de fenêtre et observaient le paysage d'été. Il releva la tête vers le plus jeune et le regarda attendrit, il avait de la crème sur le nez, il se demanda comment il avait réussi à s'en mettre jusque là.

-Tu sais YooChun je penses qu'on devrait partir en… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, demanda JunSu qui venait de remarquer le regard posé sur lui.

-Vous… Votre nez, marmona le plus vieux.

-Et en langue humaine ?, ironisa JunSu.

YooChun ne répondit pas, il tendit la main vers le visage de son maître et essuya le bout du nez de celui-ci.

-Vous aviez de la crème, se justifia YooChun.

-Oh c'est ça !

JunSu attrappa la main de YooChun et lécha la crème qui était quelques secondes plus tôt sur son nez. Le brun se crispa au contact de la langue de son maître sur sa peau. Se fut comme un coup de courant dans tout son corps. Il retira vivement sa main.

-Il ne faut pas gaspiller !, ajouta JunSu.

-Certes.. Je.. Je vais aller vous faire couler un bain avant le repas.

YooChun s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivé dans celle-ci il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire , vérifiant la température, et posa ses mains sur le lavabo en face de celle-ci. Il leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir, ses joues, elles étaient roses. Il regarda ensuite ses doigts et s'attarda sur celui qu'avait léché JunSu. Son cœur battait un peu trop vite.

De son côté JunSu était resté près de la fenêtre, n'ayant pas remarqué le changement de comportement de son majordome. Il était un peu trop innocent pour son prorpe bien.

YooChun se mit de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il aimait JunSu, pas d'un amour stupidement charnel, non il l'aimait comme un ami, comme un frère, comme sa vie. Il était le centre de son monde. Mais le geste du plus jeune avait réveillé en lui des émotions qu'il croyait pouvoir contrôler.

-Tu ne peux pas te démonter devant lui ! Tu ne dois pas…, se sermona YooChun.

JunSu fit irruption dans la salle de bain alors que le plus vieux s'était reprit en main et qu'il était occupé à mettre du bain moussant dans l'eau.

-Merci Yoo' tu es le meilleur, s'écria JunSu en s'approchant de la baignoire.

-De rien Monsieur c'est mon devoir, répondit sereinement YooChun.

Il laissa JunSu seul dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se laver. Il pouvait l'entendre chantonnait à travers la porte. Trente minutes plus tard le plus jeune sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il gratifia son majordome d'un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers son canapé et d'allumer la télé .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et YooChun se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvir. SeungHyo passa sa tête dans l'encadrement.

-Jeune maître on vous appelle pour le dinner.

-Dites à ma mère que je n'ai pas d'appétit je vous prie SeungHyo, déclara-t-il.

-Très bien.

SeungHyo disparut comme il était apparu.

-Je vous l'avez dit Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas du manger de gâteau.

-Ce n'est rien Yoo' je suis content d'avoir mangé se gâteau avec toi.

Sur ce il prit la télécommande et zappa pendant quelques minutes. Il s'arrêta enfin et YooChun vit que le film qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder était un film d'horreur.

-Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas..., commença YooChun

-Je ne suis plus un enfant Yoo ' je peux quand même regarder ce qu'il me plait.

YooChun se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient regardé un film d'horreur ensemble. A l'époque il devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans. JunSu n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit et YooChun avait du le rejoindre dans son lit pour le calmer et le rassurer.

-Comme vous voudrez, admit Yoochun.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai plus 13 ans, le rassura JunSu .

-Certes.

YooChun alla s'installer à côté de son maître et regarda le titre du film : « La colline à des yeux 1 ». Il connaissait ce film et il pouvait assurer qu'il y avait bien pire que ça. L'intrigue commença et les premières scènes « d'horreures » arrivèrent. De temps en temps JunSu sursautait ou se rapprocher un peu plus de YooChun. Il avait pris un oreiller et se cacher derrière lorsqu'un monstre surgissait.

-Vous voulez qu'on regarde autre chose ? questionna le plus vieux.

-Non., sa réponse était clair.

Ils continuèrent donc le film qui s'acheva alors que JunSu était presque monté sur YooChun. Sur l'écran était écrit « Dans un instant « La colline à des yeux 2 ». JunSu déglutit, son instinct lui disait d'éteindre le téléviseur mais une petite voix en lui le poussait à vouloir regarder la suite.

-On se fait le deux ?, demanda-t-il.

-Mais… Monsieur… Comme il vous plaira, répondit YooChun.

Après tout il n'avait pas son mot à dire la dessus, JunSu était assez vieux pour décider de ce qu'il voulait regarder. Il déplia le plaid qui était posé sur le coin du canapé et le déposa sur son maître. Le deuxième volet débuta et dès les premières scènes ils purent constater qu'il serait encore plus écoeurant que le premier. JunSu ne tarda pas à se cacher derrière son rempart de tissus et de plume qu'est l'oreiller. De son côté YooChun ne bronchait pas, il regardait l'écran fixement sans sciller. Tout ça ne lui fesait rien, il savait très bien que ce n'étaient que des acteurs et que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Les pubs stoppèrent un moment le massacre du film.

-Euh… Je suis fatigué et demain il y a cours, je vais aller me coucher, prétexta JunSu pour ne pas finir le film.

-Très bien Monsieur.

-Mais toi tu peux rester là et regarder, le son de la télé ne me gène pas pour m'endormir.

En vérité JunSu espérait fortement que son majordome reste le temps qu'il s'endorme car il devait bien l'admettre il avait la trouille. Il n'osait pas se rendre au toilettes mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'avouer à YooChun et lui donner raison sur son cas.

-Non je vais vous laisser dormir tranquillement, répondit le brun.

-Très bien, bonne nuit alors, soupira JunSu pas très rassuré.

Il se glissa sous sa couette alors que YooChun éteingnait la lumière et qu'il partait vers sa chambre. JunSu rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et serra son ours en peluche dans les bras. Le moindre craquement ou le vent dehors dans les arbres le fesait frissoner. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, il était tétanisé. Il entendit un bruit de porte et là se fut la panique. Il s'imagina tout un scénario où un des monstres du film entrait dans sa chambre, les torturaient lui et YooChun pour finalament les abattre et les donnait à manger au reste de la famille. Il tremblotta en entendant des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Une main tira la couverture pour découvrir son visage. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il y avait en face de lui.

-Monsieur !

Tient il connaissait cette voix. Il ouvrit un œil et vit une silhouette famillière devant lui.

-YooChun ?, s'étonna-t-il.

-Monsieur… Vous allez bien ? demanda le majordome.

-Parfaitement !

JunSu se serait frappé, ou plutôt sa fierté.

-Très bien, dit YooChun qui s'aprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre.

La main de Junsu le retint dans son élan.

-Yoo'… Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le plus vieux sourit intérieurement. Il savait très bien que JunSu était mort de peur. Le plus jeune se décala pour faire de la place à YooChun qui se glissa sous les draps.

-Merci, soupira JunSu.

Un coup de vent fit cogner une branche sur la fenêtre et JunSu s'agrippa à son majordome. C'était confortable et chaud alors il décida de rester ainsi, plongeant sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux et posant sa main sur son ventre plat. YooChun resta bloqué un instant puis il entoura les épaules de son maître entre ses bras. JunSu était trop adorable pour le repousser, alors pour cette nuit il le laisserait dormir ainsi. 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Suspitions et disparition

Le soleil matinal caressait doucement la peau blanche de son dos, rendant sa chute de reins un peu plus iréelle. Son regard descendit encore jusqu'à tomber sur le drap posé impunément sous la naissance de ses fesses. Dieu, qu'il était beau.  
YunHo désactiva le réveil avant qu'il ne sonne puis, le plus discrétement possible, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans le miroir il pouvait voir les griffures profondes sur ses épaules. Quand est-ce que tout ça avait commencé ? Il s'en souvenait très bien. Le jour des 17 ans de son maître.  
Il entra dans la douche tout en ce remémorant cet anniversaire qui avait fini d'enterrer se conscience. C'est vrai, cela faisait des années qu'il en rêvait, mais ce jour là il n'aurait pas du accepter, céder. Méritait-il toujours son statut de majordome ? Non, mais il restait. Certainement parce que s'il partait il ne survivrait pas.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau et entra. YunHo tira le rideau.

-Vous êtes déja levé Monsieur ?, s'étonna-t-il en voyant son maître devant lui.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche, dit-il simplement.

YunHo s'apprêtait à lui céder la place lorsqu'il vit JaeJoong enlever le caleçon qu'il avait prit soin d'enfiler en se levant, et s'approcher de la douche.

-Fait moi une place, lacha-t-il.

Il prit place aux côtés de son cadet et laissa l'eau dégouliner sur son corps finement musclé. YunHo ne pouvait pas rester, il était trop géné. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il toujours géné de voir le corps dénudé de JaeJoong dès que le jour se levait ?

-Je vais préparer votre petit-déjeuner, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la douche.

-YunHo...

Le concerné se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son maître.

-Merci.

Il détestait quand JaeJoong le remerciait pour ça ! Comment pouvait-il lui être reconnaissant alors que lui se dégoutait tant ? Et surtout parce que chaques fois qu'il le regardait comme ça une folle envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser le prenait... Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'en tenir à son rôle d'homme-objet, d'homme à TOUT faire. Il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot et alla directement dans la cuisine après s'être habillé.  
Il prépara le café noir que son maître avait l'habitude de boire la matin et il fit griller deux tranches de pain pour faire les toasts.

-La nuit fut mouvementé...

YunHo se figea et son sang se glaça. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

-Bonjour Siwan, oui je vais bien merci et toi ?, répondit-il ironiquement.

-Rigoles YunHo, rigoles tant que tu le peux encore.

Le garçon quitta la cuisine laissant YunHo seul à ses réflexions. Siwan était le majordome de la plus jeune soeur de JaeJoong, il les avait surpris une fois et depuis il leur tournait autour et avait même tenter de les faire chanter en menaçant de révéler tout leurs "secrets", mais JaeJoong l'avait remis à sa place en lui rappelant son titre et son grade dans la société.

-YunHo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il était resté trop longtemps plongé dans ses pensées et voilà que son aîné venait de faire irruption avec un air agacé sur le visage.

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, montez je vous suis.

-Non je vais le prendre ici. Tu es trop lent ce matin, tu me fais perdre mon temps, s'énerva le petit brun.

-Pardon Monsieur.

Comment pouvait-il redevenir aussi froid ? Peu importe, cela l'aidait à ne rien laisser paraître.  
Il était bientôt 7 heures 45 et la voiture les attendait devant la porte. Ils sortirent de la demeure en direction du lycée.

-YunHo, mon premier cours est Anglais soit près à sortir mon livre.

Le grand brun ouvrit le sac et mit le livre d'Anglais devant les autres. La voiture s'arrêta et à peine eurent-ils fait un pas hors du véhicule qu'une voix les interpelait.

-Hyung ! JaeJoong-Hyung !

Le petit brun se tourna en direction de la personne qui l'appelait.

-Oh JunSu !

En effet le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains avançait vers eux avec un immense sourire. Il était suivi de près par YooChun, celui-ci affichant un air fatigué sur le visage.

-Hyung, on m'a dit que le proviseur voulait nous voir. On y va tout de suite ?

JaeJoong acquiesca et tous les quatres, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du proviseur Choi. Alors que les deux garçons attendaient dans la salle devant le bureau, les deux majordomes étaient restés dans le couloir.

-T'as l'air fatigué Yoo', murmura YunHo.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormis. Hier soir on a regardé un film d'horreur...

-Ah ouai je vois. T'as dormi avec lui, pour changer, ricana le plus vieux.

-C'est pas drôle Hyung. Son sommeil était très agité et je me réveillais à chacun de ses mouvements. A partir de trois heure je n'ai même plus réussis à me rendormir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors ?

-Je... Je l'ai regardé dormir.. en le serrant dans mes bras, avoua YooChun piteux.

YunHo soupira.

-T'es devenu fou ! J'espères pour toi que tu n'as aucun sentiments à son égard ! C'est un homme et c'est ton maître. Tu ne peux pas !

-Oh ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me faire la morale YunHo ! Dois-je te rappeler que...

-Ca n'a rien à voir, le coupa le plus vieux. Il n'y a aucun sentiments entre nous... Et tu le sais parfaitement..

Du moins lui n'en a pas, voilà ce que pensa YunHo tout bas. YooChun n'ajouta rien, il avait vu une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de son vis à vis.  
Dans la salle d'à côté le proviseur venait de faire entrer les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'assirent et écoutèrent attentivement la cause de leur venue.

-JaeJoong, JunSu, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Nous accueillons un nouvel élève au lycée, vous êtes mes deux meilleurs éléments donc j'ai pensé à vous pour lui servir de mentor.

-Pour moi c'est d'accord, répondit aussitôt JunSu.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix..., soupira JaeJoong.

-Non, répondit le directeur avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et quand arrive-t-il ?

-Demain ou après-demain, la deta n'est pas encore définitive.

-Très bien nous serons prêt, dit JaeJoong sur un ton froid.

Après quelques politesses échangées, les deux garçons sortirent du bureau et rejoignirent leur majordome dans le couloir.

-Fais pas cette tête Hyung, je trouves ça cool que le proviseur est confiance en nous, dit JunSu en voyant l'air renfrogné de son aîné.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de m'occuper d'un de ces p'tits bourges tous semblables, lâcha-t-il.

-Dit pas ça il est peut-être très gentil.

-N'y compte pas JunSu. Je sais qui est son père, j'étais au courant de son arrivée. Et avec le paternel qu'il a, c'est impossible qu'il soit sympa.

-Tu le connais ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?, interrogea le plus jeune.

-Je ne le connais pas personnellement, je connais son père et j'ai vu quelques photos de lui lorsque mon père m'a traîné à l'une de ces stupides réunions qui se déroulait à son domicile.

-Il ressemble à quoi ?, demanda JunSu, curieux.

-A... Un ange. C'est bien ça le pire, il à l'air si innocent, si enfantin. C'en est presque écoeurant.

-JaeJoong tu ressembles de plus en plus à un ermite vieux. Faut pas que tu te mettes à détester tout le monde comme ça, surtout quand tu ne les connais pas.

-T'es si naïf 'Su.

La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres, les cours, les gens, l'ennui. JaeJoong n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez lui et de dormir. Il n'avait pas assez dormis la nuit précédente et il avait besoin de récupérer un peu. A son plus grand soulagement la dernière heure de cours s'acheva et il sortit du bâtiment. Ils rentraient à pieds ce soir là aussi, mais cette fois-ci JunSu et YooChun ne faisaient pas la route avec eux. Ils étaient attendu de bohneur à une réception. YunHo prit le sac de son maître et ils partirent en direction de leur maison. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mots depuis la fin des cours. YunHo se contentait de fixer son aîné qui lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain une camionette noire leur barrat la route et quatres hommes encagoulés sortirent du véhicules. Par reflexe, YunHo se posta devant JaeJoong qui avait l'air totalement perdu.

-YunHo, qui sont-ils ?, murmura-t-il.

-Aucune idée Monsieur.

Les quatres hommes les encerclèrent et avant même que YunHo n'est pu faire un geste, l'un d'eux assoma JaeJoong et le laissa choir sur le sol. Il sentit des bras tirer sur ses épaules et il fut ainsi entraîné dans la camionette.

-Monsieur.. Monsieur... JaeJoong !, cria-t-il avant qu'il ne soit lui aussi assomé.

Quatre heures plus tard JaeJoong ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur son lit et avait un peu mal au crâne. Il vit sa mère se précipiter vers lui.

-JaeJoong, comment te sens-tu ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux... Mais que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas, vous vous êtes fait agresser dans la rue.

Ca y est, il se souvenait de tout. La camionette, les hommes à cagoules.. Il avait été assomé. Et YunHo ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

-YunHo, murmura-t-il.

La mère du garçon baissa la tête et l'on pouvait voir dans son regard, de la tristesse et du désespoir. Mon dieu, que lui était-il arrivé.. Non il ne voulait pas penser au pire. Il coupa sa respiration alors qu'il attendait la réponse de sa mère.

-On ne sait pas où il est. Il a disparu. 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Alcool et confusion

Il attrapa la chemise noire et reposa la blanche, il la mit devant lui puis soupira pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il était sortie de la salle de bain.

-YooChun, appela-t-il.

Le brun sortit de sa chambre, ajustant les manches de sa chemise.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Laquelle ?, demanda JunSu en lui montrant ses deux chemises.

YooChun le regarda mettre une chemise devant lui, puis l'autre. La noire lui donnait un air plus sérieux et le vieillissait quelque peu. Mais l'aîné préférait de loin la blanche qui faisait ressortir sa pureté et le côté enfantin de son visage.

-La blanche Monsieur.

JunSu enleva son tee-shit alors que YooChun détournait les yeux. Il mit la chemise puis se regarda dans le miroir. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-Parfait ! Merci YooChun.

Le brun hocha la tête et repartit dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller.  
Après trente minutes de préparation, JunSu rappela son majordome. Celui-ci arriva en tenant la veste pour son maître.

-Yoo' tu es très élégant !, s'exclama-t-il.

-Merci, vous aussi Monsieur. Tenez veste.

Il tendit la veste à JunSu, qui l'enfila rapidement avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tout deux vers le hall où le père et la mère du plus jeune les attendaient. La mère de JunSu n'avait pas de majordome, elle était une ancienne domestique dont Monsieur était tombé amoureux lorsqu'il était jeune. Il avait tout fait pour pouvoir épouser sa bien-aimée et il avait réussi. JunSu avait toujours adoré l'histoire de ses parents, la trouvant très romantique. Le seul bémol à leur bohneur fut le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Mais ils avaient fini par l'adopter, lui. Lorsqu'il était enfant ils l'appelaient souvent "mon petit miracle" ou "petite merveille". JunSu adorait ses parents, il avait de la chance d'être tombé dans une famille si aimante et chaleureuse.

-JunSu ! Que tu es beau !, s'exclama sa mère en le voyant.

-Tu es prêt ?, lui demanda son père.

-Oui nous pouvons y aller. Aurevoir M'man.

-Passe une bonne soirée.

Madame Kim ne venait pas dans les soirées d'affaires de son mari. Cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, de plus elle ne connaissait pas grand monde. JunSu, son père et leur majordome quittèrent la maison.  
Ils ne mirent que quinze minutes pour se rendre dans la villa de Monsieur Seo qui organisait la réception. On les accueillit et ils se mélèrent à la foule.  
JunSu discutait de temps à autre avec des connaissances, YooChun ne le quittant pas du regard.

-JunSu ! Viens par ici, l'appela son père.

-Oui ?

-Voici Monsieur Lee SangHyuk et sa ravissante fille Lee MinAh.

JunSu salua le père et la fille avec un grand sourire. YooChun, quant à lui, ne souriait pas. Voilà qu'on présentait une nouvelle fille à son maître, une nouvelle épouse potentielle, une nouvelle possibilité d'alliance entre deux entreprises. Cela l'exaspérait. Etait-ce là le destin de JunSu ? Avoir une vie totalement dirigée par les autres.

-MinAh et toi avez le même âge, ajouta Monsieur Kim

-Vous pourriez discuter un peu tout les deux, proposa le père de la jeune fille.

-On va chercher quelque chose à boire ?, demanda MinAh

-Je te suis.

MinAh partit tout en tenant JunSu par le bras. YooChun fit un pas en avant mais il fut retenu pas une main.

-YooChun laisse les un peu seul. Le majordome de Mademoiselle Lee est là-bas prés du buffet, va donc discuter avec lui.

Le grand brun n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il se dirigea à l'opposer de son maître, à contrecoeur. Plus les minutes défilaient et plus il était inquiet, il détestait ne pas savoir où se trouvait son cadet. Sans parler du majordome de cette fille dont le discours l'ennuyait au maximum. Il bailla encore une fois avant de prendre la parole.

-Je vais au toilettes, à plus tard.

Il s'éloigna du jeune homme ennuyeux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller aux toilettes, il voulait juste s'assurer que JunSu allait bien.  
Le dit JunSu se trouvait sur un balcon du deuxième étage, toujours en compagnie de MinAh. Ils parlaient, un verre à la main.

-Tu as une petite amie ?, demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

-Euh.. Non, avoua JunSu.

Une énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Tant mieux. Je suis contente qu'on se soit débarasser de ton pot de colle de majordome. Il ne te lâche donc jamais ?

JunSu fronça les sourcils pourquoi parlait-elle ainsi de YooChun ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

-C'est son rôle. Apparemment le tien ne fait pas bien son travail. Il n'a même pas tenté de te suivre jusqu'ici.

-Et c'est tant mieux ! Je préfère ça.

-Si tu le dis.., murmura JunSu.

-Donne moi ton verre, dit-elle en sortant une petite bouteille de whisky de sa pochette.

-MinAh ! Qu'est-ce que..

-Fais pas le bébé JunSu. Il ne sauront même pas que nous avons bu de l'alcool.

Elle attrapa le verre du jeune homme et versa le liquide dedans. JuSu, ne voulant pas paraître idiot, vida le verre en une gorgée. Il grimaça en sentant l'alcool lui brûler la gorge.  
YooChun avait cherché à peu près partout sans trouver la moindre trace de son maître. Cette fois il était vraiment inquiet. Où était-il allé avec cette MinAh ?  
La jeune fille resservit JunSu pour la troisième fois déja. Celui-ci avait la tête qui tournait et avait quelque peu la nausé. MinAh quant elle semblait aller très bien. Elle parlait mais il n'y avait qu'un brouhaha qui parvenait aux oreilles de JunSu. Soudain elle s'approcha dangeureusement du jeune homme, leur visage n'étant plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Etant dans l'incapacité de bouger rapidemant, JunSu n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les lèvres de MinAh qui vinrent se plaquer sur les siennes. Mais il avait encore assez d'esprit pour la repousser, ce qu'il fit.

-Ca va pas non ?, demanda-t-il

-Tu oses me repousser ? C'est une blague ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

-... Je..

-Tu n'es rien, qu'un sale mioche. Va rejoindre ton babouin de majordome espèce de crétin.

-YooChun n'est pas un babouin ! C'est toi la gueunon ici. Tu ne parles pas de lui comme ça !

-Quoi ? Moi une gueunon ? Espèce de..

Elle leva la main, prête à gifler la joue de JunSu. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur des cinq doigts sur son visage... Douleur qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir que la main de la jeune fille avait été stoppé par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu'un.

- YooChun.., murmura-t-il.

-Espèce de majordome galleux ! Lâche ma main tout de suite.

-Un langage aussi vulgaire sortant de la bouche d'un jeune fille de votre rang n'est pas très approprié Mademoiselle, dit YooChun sur un ton très calme, tout en lachant la jeune fille.

-Tais-toi et vas-t-en !

-Hors de question qu'il s'en aille, ajouta JunSu

YooChun lança un regard inquiet à son maître qui lui sourit faiblement.

-Celle qui doit partir c'est toi MinAh !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint. Elle commença à sangloter puis elle partit en courant.

-Merci de m'avoir défendu Monsieur, dit YooChun une fois MinAh partit.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir évité une giffle.

-C'est mon travail Monsieur. Il ne fait pas très chaud, vous devriez revenir à l'intérieur.

JunSu acquiesca mais lorsqu'il voulu faire un pas il trébucha et faillit tomber mais YooChun le retint avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol.

-Elle vous a fait boire ?, demanda le plus vieux.

-Oui. Mais ne le dis pas à mon père YooChun s'il-te-plait.

-Mais Monsieur, voyez l'état dans lequel vous êtes ! Vous n'arrivez même plus à marchez droit.

-YooChun.. J'ten prie ne dit rien.

Le majordomme soupira avant de faire s'asseoir son maître sur le banc d'extérieur.

-Restez là, je vais prévenir votre père que vous êtes fatigué et que je vous ramène à la maison.

YooChun descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et chercha Monsieur Kim parmis tout les invités. Il le trouva enfin et s'approcha de lui.

-Monsieur Kim, mon jeune maître se voit fort fatigué et il vous demande la permission de rentrer.

-Il est fatigué ?

-Oui, il se sent nauséeux à cause de cette fatigue. si vous le permettez j'appelles un taxi et je rentre avec lui.

-Biensûr. Faites ça discrètement, que personne ne voit que vous partez avant la fin de la réception.

-Bien Monsieur.

Tout en remontant l'escalier, YooChun appela un taxi pour qu'il vienne les chercher. Lorsqu'il revint sur le balcon il trouva JunSu endormi sur le banc.

-Monsieur. J'ai appelé un taxi.

-Hum...

-Vous pouvez marcher ?

-...

YooChun pris ce silence pour un non. Il redressa son maître et avec des difficultés il le fit grimper sur son dos.

-Accrochez-vous.

JunSu passa ses bras autour du cou de son majordome et serra un peu plus ses jambes contre les flancs de celui-ci. YooChun se rendit jusqu'au protail de la villa, se faisant le plus discret possible. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de son cadet contre son cou. Il se mit sur le trottoir, attendant le taxi, le plus jeune toujours sur son dos.

-YooChun.., marmona JunSu

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'a rien fait quand elle m'a embrassé ?

-Elle vous a embrassé !, s'écria YooChun.

-Oui... Et je l'ai repoussé.. Je suis pas normal hein ? N'importe quel gars voudrait être embrassé par une aussi jolie fille.

-Vous êtes normal Monsieur, c'est juste que vous n'aimez pas cette fille.

-Je ne suis pas sur. Peut-être que je ne supporte pas qu'on m'embrasse.., murmura le plus jeune.

-Monsieur.. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça ce soir.

-Embrasse moi.

YooChun faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit son cadet lui dire ça.

-Pardon ?, cria-t-il.

-Embrasse moi. Juste pour voir ce que ça me fait, pour que je sois fixé.

-Mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas convenable de plus vous avez bu !

-Je sais ce que je fais Yoo'... Embrasse moi.

-Monsieur... Je ne peux pas faire ça, tenta une nouvelle fois YooChun.

-C'est un ordre Park YooChun ! Embrasse moi. Tu dois m'obéir.

Pourquoi JunSu usait-il de son autorité pour ça ?

-Maintenant, murmura le plus jeune

Il descendit du dos de YooChun et se tint à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il força son aîné à se retourner.

-Tout de suite, susura-t-il pour que YooChun fasse ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait l'impression d'abuser de lui parce qu'il avait bu. S'il faisait ça, il ne se pardonnerait pas.

-Yoo'..

Mais après tout... JunSu ne s'en souviendrait peut-être même pas le lendemain et c'est lui qui lui demandait... Juste une fois, une seconde.. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de son maître et s'approcha de son visage, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas une seconde. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour que leur nez ne se cognent pas puis tout doucement, il frola les lèvres de JunSu des siennes. Le plus jeune frissona, il n'avait pas ressentit ça tout à l'heure. Son coeur venait de s'emballait, lui donnant l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. YooChun voulu se reculer, pensant que ce léger contact serait suffisant mais JunSu n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'accrocha au cou de YooChun, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua ses lèvres contres celles charnues de son aîné. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter, c'était si doux, si chaud, si confortant. YooChun loupa un battement, il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il ne fallait pas qu'il réponde à ce baiser. Ce n'était pas permis, pas normal.. Pas convenable... Pas... Et puis merde ! Personne ne le saurait, n'avait-il pas le droit de se laisser aller une minute lui aussi ? Il attrapa les hanches de JunSu pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui et fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de son cadet. Celui-ci ne put empêcher un gémissement de résonner dans le fond de sa gorge. Soudain ils apperçurent des phares au bout de la rue, ils se séparèrent précipitemment, se regardant avec de grands yeux surpris, ne comprenant pas totalement ce qu'il venait de se passer. JunSu lâcha juste un petit "Ouah" à peine audible.

-Je... Monsieur je suis désolé, murmura YooChun

-Non... C'est moi qui te l'ai demandé.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'échanger d'autres paroles que le taxi arrivait à leur hauteur. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ils évitaient de se regarder l'un, l'autre. Quand il furent enfin devant la maison des Kim, JunSu eut l'impression que les effets de l'alcool s'étaient disspés, mis à part le léger mal de crâne qui restait. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et la mère de JunSu accouru vers eux.

-JunSu ! YooChun ! Vous êtes déja là ?

-Oui, nous sommes rentré plus tôt.

-Je suis bien aise. J'ai eu si peur pour vous deux. YooChun tu vas bien, il ne t'est rien arrivé ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Non Madame je vais bien.

-Maman que se passe-t-il.

-La mère de JaeJoong a appelé... YunHo a disparu.

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?, s'étonna JunSu.

-C'est affreux, j'avais peur que la même chose soit arrivé à YooChun.

Madame Kim appréciait beaucoup YooChun. Elle et Monsieur Kim le considérait presque comme un membre de la famille, après tout il l'avait vu grandir en même temps que leur fils.

-Je vais bien Madame, la rassura YooChun encore une fois.

-Pauvre JaeJoong, il ne veut même plus sortir de sa chambre, ajouta-t-elle.

-Il faut que nous allions le voir !, dit JunSu

-Maintenant ?, demanda YooChun

-Non demain, c'est samedi nous auront donc la possibilité de nous y rendre.

-Bien.

-Allez dormir les garçons, vous avez l'air fatigué.

Ils saluèrent Madame Kim avant de monter vers la chambre. JunSu n'en revenait pas. YunHo avait disparu... Pauvre JaeJoong. Lui, que ferait-il si YooChun venait à disparaître aussi ? Il ne voualit pas y penser.

-YooChun.. Tu ne vas pas disparaître hein ?

-Jamais Monsieur.

JunSu lui sourit.

-Dors avec moi. J'ai peur que demain matin quand je me réveilles tu ne sois plus là.

-Je serais là Monsieur..

-Reste avec moi.., murmura-t-il presque suppliant.

YooChun baissa la tête, il ne pouvait que céder. Mais arriverait-il à dormir près de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il tenta de ne plus y penser et se coucha à côté de son maître, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Les minutes passaient, et il ne dormait toujours pas.. JunSu dormait-il ?

-YooChun ?

Il ne dormait pas non plus.

-Hm..

-C'est à cause de l'alcool n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est à cause de l'alcool que j'ai tant aimé t'embrasser ?

-Oui, murmura YooChun

Il aurait tant aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais c'était mieux pour tout les deux. Après plusieurs heures à tourner et retourner la scène de son baiser avec JunSu il finit par s'endormir. 


	5. Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar ou réalité ?

Les rayons du soleil vinrent carresser sa peau alors qu'il émergeait doucement. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrirent... Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Il se frotta le visage quand soudain il eut un moment de lucidité... YunHo ! Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la porte de chambre de son majordome. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et découvrit.. Un lit vide. Ses genoux tremblèrent un instant et il se retrouva sur le sol.

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Tu n'es plus là...,murmura-t-il dans le pesant silence de la pièce.

La petite chambre était emplis de son parfum et JaeJoong se laissa guider jusqu'au lit où il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ne pleurerait pas. Non... Il ne pouvait pas pleurer pour ça... Mais à peine eut-il pensé ça que les larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues. Cette pièce était emplie de souvenir, aujourd'hui douloureux et pourtant si heureux hier encore. Le plus marquant... Celui du jour de ses 17 ans. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par le souvenir encore si présent dans sa mémoire.

**Trois ans plus tôt**

-Joyeux Anniversaire Monsieur.

YunHo se tenait sur le pas de la porte. JaeJoong regarda son réveil, il était minuit. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage.

-Merci. Approches.

Le majordome obéit, il entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à côté de son maître sur le matelas. Les cheveux noirs de JaeJoong retombaient devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas lire dans son regard, il ne pouvait scanner ses intentions. Le plus vieux se redressa, le drap glissa de son corps presque nu. D'une main il agrippa son cadet par les cheveux et doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles si tentantes de YunHo. Celui-ci ne repoussa pas son maître, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se laissa embrasser quelques secondes, sachant pertinament que son aîné n'irait pas plus loin. En effet, le plus vieux se recula, regarda fixement son vis à vis et reprit la parole.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur.

YunHo se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son coeur battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois que JaeJoong l'embrassait. Ce n'était qu'un baiser amical il le savait mais il avait un effet incommensurable sur lui. Il voulait y répondre, passait ses mains dans le dos de son ainé pour le rapprocher de lui, mais ça non plus il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Les minutes passèrent et le silence pesait sur lui, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il entedit un grincement, puis des pas. Une porte qui s'ouvre, un faisceau de lumière. Sa porte s'ouvrait, ou plutôt quelqu'un ouvrait sa porte. Il se redressa légèrement et put reconnaître la silhouette qui se découpait sur le seuil.

-Monsieur, vous ne dormez pas ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Il ne répondit pas à la question de son cadet, il se dirigea vers le lit et d'une main hargneuse jeta la couverture au sol, découvrant ainsi le corps à moitié nu de son majordome.

-Mon..Monsieur, qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'en ai envie YunHo, chuchota JaeJoong

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux... De quoi avait-il envie ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

-Monsieur, que faites-vous ?

JaeJoong monta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur YunHo, puis sans hésiter il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet et força un passage de sa langue, allant caresser celle de son homologue. Le plus jeune tentait de se débattre sans pour autant blesser son maître, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une telle chose. Biensur qu'il en avait envie lui aussi, mais il savait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour JaeJoong n'étaient nullement réciproques.

-Vous ne devez pas..., tenta-t-il de dire entre deux baiser.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis YunHo... Tu n'as pas le choix et tu le sais.

Non, non et non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... Pourtant son corps commençait déja à réagir. JaeJoong l'avait, bien entendu, remarqué mais cette réaction n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il commença à faire onduler son bassin contre celui de YunHo le faisant soupirer.

-Ne te retiens pas YunHo... Laisse toi aller.

Se laisser aller ? Non. Il ne se controlerait plus sinon. Il ne devait pas laisser libre court à ses pulsions sinon il pourrait devenir violent. Si toute la frustration qu'il avait accumuler devait se libérer cette nuit, son maître le regretterait.

-Pitié... Monsieur..., tenta-t-il encore une fois.

JaeJoong perdait patience, YunHo devait lui obéir, il n'avait pas le choix. Il attrapa le menton de celui-ci entre deux doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ca suffit ! Tu n'as pas le choix... c'est un ordre YunHo !

Le plus jeune attrapa son maître par la nuque et rembrassa ses lèvres avec fougue. Il venait de perdre les dernières parcelles de lucidité qu'il lui restait et n'obéissait plus qu'à l'appel du corps et de la luxure. Ce serait facile de dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, à cet instant, même si son maître voulait faire marche arrière il ne pourrait pas. Il en avait bien trop envie. JaeJoong arracha presque le boxer de son majordome et le jeta au sol avant de faire de même avec le sien. Il empoigna avec force la virilité de YunHo qui lâcha un rale.

-Tu m'avais caché ça YunHo, souffla le plus vieux.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son cadet de répondre quelque chose, il commença une série de va et vient sur le membre dressé de celui-ci, accentuant ses mouvements de poignet au maximum. Il remonta son bassin, s'apprêtant à faire entrer la virilité de YunHo en lui. Celui-ci le stoppa en agrippant ses hanches.

-Non... Vous allez avoir...

-Mal ?, le coupa JaeJoong.

YunHo hocha la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Il retira les mains de ses hanches mais ne les lâcha pas, il entralaça leurs doigts et fit redescendre son bassin. Il serra les dents et sa machoîre se contracta pour ne pas crier. YunHo ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. JaeJoong commença ses montées et descentes sur le sexe gonflé de désir de son majordome. La douleur était vivace mais celle-ci mêlée au plaisir était tout ce qu'il y a de plus orgasmique. Le monde tournait autour d'eux, ils perdaient pieds et montaient peu à peu vers le septième ciel.

*retour au présent*

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revert de main, se releva et partit vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Une heure après, sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-JaeJoong, ton ami est ici.

Elle laissa passer un jeune homme au cheveux châtain suivi d'un autre garçon.

-Hyung !, s'exclama JunSu en prenant son aîné dans les bras.

-JunSu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ta mère a dit que tu ne voulais pas sortir de ta chambre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé..

JaeJoong fronça les sourcils, pourquoi sa mère avait-elle raconter ça à son ami ? Etait-elle folle de le faire paraître si faible. Il redressa les épaules et afficha un petit sourire.

-Nous allons être en retard pour les cours JunSu.

Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux. Pourquoi son aîné n'était-il pas abattu ? Lui ne survivrait pas sans YooChun, il était son frère, son meilleur ami, son marjodome... Il était tout pour lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

-Mais.. Hyung..

-Je prends mon sac et on y va, conclut le plus vieux.

-Je t'attends dans le hall, murmura JunSu.

Il fit signe à Yoochun de sortir de la pièce et c'est dans le silence qu'ils descendirent les escaliers.

-YooChun... C'est étrange, il n'est même pas triste.

-Les apparences sont trompeuses Monsieur, chuchota le majordome.

JunSu lui lança un regard interrogateur. YooChun reprit.

-Il tente de paraître fort, il ne veut pas se montrer triste devant vous.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur...

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'échanger plus de mot car JaeJoong descendait à son tour les escaliers. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois sur le chemin du lycée. La journée semblait s'éterniser, il était épuisé, à bout de force et par dessous tout il se sentait seul... Si seul. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas en faire part à son ami, impossible. Il avait bien trop de fierté... D'orgueil. Et c'est plus abattu que jamais qu'il rentra chez lui le soir.

********

Les rayons du soleil vinrent carresser sa peau alors qu'il émergeait doucement. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrirent... Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Il se frotta le visage quand soudain il eut un moment de lucidité... JaeJoong ! Il se leva à toute vitesse... Où était-il ? Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il scruta les lieux... Il y avait un lit, une armoire, un bureau, une porte ! Il se précipita sur celle-ci et tenta de l'ouvrir.. Mais en vain, elle était vérouillé. Pourquoi était-il ici ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?, hurla-t-il

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il allait devenir fou à être ainsi enfermer sans même en savoir la raison. Il frappa de toute ses forces sur la porte mais le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut une blessure à la main. Il râla de douleur et chercha de quoi bander sa main. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et cinq hommes vêtus de noir pénétrèrent dans la chambre, suivis d'un autre, portant un costume noir et blanc. Il s'avança vers YunHo.

-Monsieur Kim... Je suis bien aise de vous voir enfin.

Monsieur Kim ? Le prenait-il pour son maître ? En réalité ils n'en avaient pas après lui mais après JaeJoong... Son coeur se serra, non il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix il fallait qu'il se fasse passer pour son maître, il devait le protéger de n'importe quelle manière.

-Que me voulez-vous ?, demanda-t-il méfiant.

-L'un de mes supérieurs m'a laissé supposer que vous aviez de l'argent à lui rembourser.

YunHo tenta de cacher son étonnement. Comment son maître pouvait-il avoir des dettes ? Comment et pourquoi avait-il emprunté de l'argent à ces hommes ? Non c'était trop étrange, même impossible.

-Cela vous étonne je n'en doutes pas.

De plus en plus étrange. JaeJoong n'était donc même pas au courant qu'il leur devait de l'argent ? C'était inconcevable.. Il était totalement perdu.

-Je vois que vous avez l'air perturbé, je vais vous laissez médité à ce que je viens de vous dire. Hmmm.. Je vois que vous avez la main blessé, SeunHyuk va vous soigner.

Tous les hommes sauf un quittèrent la chambre. Le dernier resté se dirigea vers l'armoir, il en sortit une trousse de secours et comme l'avait dit, celui qui semblait être leur chef, il lui fit un pansement et quitta la pièce verrouillant derrière lui.  
YunHo se trouvait de nouveau seul. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. JaeJoong leur devait de l'argent mais il n'en savait rien. De plus eux même ne savaient pas à quoi il ressemblait puisqu'ils les confondaient. Ca n'avait aucun sens.. Aucun. Il devait trouver un moyen d'en apprendre plus sans paraître louche.

********

Les rayons du soleil vinrent carresser sa peau alors qu'il émergeait doucement. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrirent... Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Malheureusment non, il savait à présent que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il savait qu'encore aujourd'hui il devrait se lever, allait en cours, paraître normal... Et tout ça sans lui. La police était sensé passé ce matin même pour les mettre au courant du déroulement des recherches effectuées pour retrouver YunHo. Après un passage express dans la salle de bain, il se rendit dans le salon où le commissaire discutait déjà avec ses parents.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolé qu'un tel incident se soit produit.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot, cet homme n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'un majordome est disparu.

-Nous avons besoin de temps et de patience pour mener à bien l'enquête.

Du temps ? Il croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps ?

-Malheureusement nous n'avons aucun indice, aucune piste.

Pardon ? Etait-ce un blague ? Auncune piste ? Aucun indice ? N'y avait-il pas eu de cas semblable au paravant ?

-Nous ne savons pas où il pourrait se trouver... Ni même s'il est encore en vie.

Cette fois s'en fut trop. JaeJoong se dirigea vers la table et claqua son poing dessus.

-Pas de piste ! Pas d'indice ! Servez-vous vraiment à quelque chose ? Vous vous moquez de nous ! Vous nous dites qu'il vous faut du temps et vous enchaînez en nous annonçant qu'il n'est peut-être plus en vie ! Et vous voulez qu'on vous fasses confiance ! C'est une honte. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à le retrouver et en vie !

-JaeJoong ! Comment oses-tu t'exprimer ainsi à un adulte. Va dans ta chambre immédiatement !, s'énerva son père.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre de rage et c'est presqu'en courant qu'il remonta dans sa chambre.

-Désolé, il est très boulversé par cette disparition, ajouta sa mère une fois qu'il fut loin.

Boulversé, ceci était un faible mot. Il était détruit, cassé, incomplet, vide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette disparition le rendait-il ainsi ? Oui il devait être triste et c'était normal, il venait de perdre la personne qui avait grandi avec lui... Mais là il se sentait comme si même son âme avait disparu. C'était étrange.. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, ça lui était devenu vital. Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre sans lui, il ferait tout pour le revoir à ses côtés. 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Réveil et rencontre

**Et oui le voilà enfin le chapitre 5. Je sais que j'ai été bien longue mais j'ai eu une longue période de non-inspiration alors je vous prie de m'excuser. J'espère que cette fois il ne manque pas de morceaux de phrases, sinon je réglerais rapidement le problème. Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est pas mal important dans l'histoire. (Petite pensé pour Pikachu qui je sais attendait du YooSu depuis un moment !)**

* * *

**** YooChun ouvrit difficilement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'affreuse sonnerie que le réveille émettait. Il regarda autour de lui se demandant où il était, ne reconnaissant pas les murs de sa chambre. C'est alors qu'il se souvint qu'encore une fois il avait dormis avec JunSu. En fait il dormait avec lui depuis maintenant trois jours, depuis que YunHo avait disparu. Il ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle et il le forçait même à dormir avec lui. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et pu constater que la sonnerie n'avait en rien réveillé son maître qui dormait toujours à point fermé. Il contempla un instant le visage enfantin qui lui faisait face, ses yeux clos, ses pomettes rougies par la chaleur de la couette, ses lèvres... Il détourna le regard. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur ces deux lamelles de chair sont coeur se serrer en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.  
Les paupières de JunSu papillonèrent pour enfin s'ouvrir totalement.

-Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ?, marmonna-t-il de sa voix encore endormie.

YooChun le regarda un instant et sourit tendrement.

-Non Monsieur vous pouvez encore dormir un peu, moi je dois me lever.

JunSu referma les yeux et nicha un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, il marmonna encore deux trois mots incompréhensibles puis se rendormis. YooChun se leva et commença par s'étirer faisant craquer ses articulations. Il avait tout un tas de choses à faire avant de pouvoir réveiller définitivement son maître. Il commença par faire un sot à la salle de bain, se lava et s'habilla convenablement. Il partit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de JunSu. Il fit bien attention à ce que le lait au chocolat soit à la bonne température. Il mit la tasse sur un plateau, y ajouta un verre de jus d'orange pour les vitamines et un croissant pour qu'il ait quelque chose de solide dans l'estomac. Il monta le plateau à l'étage et le déposa sur le bureau dans la chambre de son maître. Il alla ouvrir a penderie de celui-ci et lui sortit des vêtements qu'il déposa soignesement dans la salle de bain. Il revint ensuite vers le lit, prêt à réveiller la marmotte.

-Monsieur... Il est temps de se lever.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche du cadet mais il n'ouvrit pas pour autant les paupières. YooChun passa sa main dans les cheveux de son maître et posa son autre main sur son épaule. Il le secoua très légèrement.

-Monsieur Kim. S'il vous plait réveillez vous.

-Laisse moi tranquille..., marmonna JunSu.

Après avoir dit ça il repoussa violemment son majordome, tellement violemment que celui-ci tomba à la renverse et son front alla claquer contre la table de nuit.

-Aïe..

JunSu ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il venait de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retourna brusquement et vit YooChun assit sur le sol se tenant le front. Il envoya balader les couvertures et sauta presque du lit.

-YooChun ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je dormais encore à moitié. Excuse moi. Ca va ? Tu as mal ?

Il aida son majordome à se remettre debout et l'assit sur le lit.

-Non Monsieur ne vous en faîtes pas c'est de ma faute.

JunSu fronça les sourcils.

-Veux-tu arrêter de mettre la faute sur toi quand il est clair que c'est de la mienne. Fais moi voir ton front.

-Monsieur je vous assure que ce n'est rien. Allez donc déjeuner.

-YooChun ! Montre moi ton front tout de suite ! Ne discute pas.

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux et enleva sa main de son front. En mettant sa main devant ses yeux il put voir qu'il y avait un peu de sang dessus. Maintenant c'était sur, Junsu allait culpabiliser et c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter. Et en effet Junsu se sentit mal, quand il vit le sang sur le front de son majordome il paniqua.

-Oh mon dieu ! YooChun je suis tellement désolé ! Tu as mal ? T'as la tête qui tourne ? Tu vas pas t'évanouir n'est-ce pas ?

-Monsieur ne paniquez pas ! Je vais bien, je n'ai presque plus mal. Et je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

-Bouges pas, je reviens.

Sur ce JunSu courut jusqu' la salle de bain et ouvrit l'armoir à pharmacie. Il attrapa des cottons, du désinféctant et des pansements. Il se précipita de nouveau vers la chambre et posa le tout sur le matelas à côté de YooChun.

-Monsieur allez donc déjeuner je vais le faire.

-YooChun laisse moi le faire. C'est de ma faute.

YooChun baissa une fois de plus les yeux. Quand JunSu avait une idée en tête il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis, et ça il était bien placé pour le savoir. Le cadet prit un cotton et l'imbiba avec du désinfectant.

-Désolé si ça pique.

Il posa délicatement le cotton sur la plaie de YooChun qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. JunSu temponna le front de son majordome puis souffla dessus. Il prit le pansement et l'enleva de son emballage. YooChun déglutit difficilement, son maître était bien trop près de lui, sons souffle sur son visage le déstabilisait beaucoup. JunSu colla le pansement par dessus la plaie et regarda son travail. Il prit le visage de son aîné entre ses mains et le tourna un peu vers la gauche, puis vers la droite pour s'assurer que tout était bien collé et qu'auncun sang ne restait sur le front. Il sourit en voyant que tout allait bien puis chercha le regard de YooChun. Et quand il le trouva son sourire se figea, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un position bien plus qu'ambigue, le visage de son majordome entre ses mains, les yeux dans les yeux, les lèvres si proches. Il se redressa vivement.

-Voilà. Je... Je vais aller déjeuner.

YooChun cligna plusieur fois des yeux.

-Oui, merci Monsieur.

Junsu alla vers son bureau et prit sa tasse entre ses mains. Il en but quelques gorgées en évutant de regarder dans la direction de YooChun. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux choses qu'il avait éprouver lorsqu'il avait échangé ce baiser avec son majordome. Il savait bien qu'il devait arrêter d'y penser et que tout ça devait petre vraiment du à l'alcool... Mais si jamais en fait ça n'vait rien àvoir avec ce qu'il avait bu. Si en fait il avait juste aimer ça parce que c'était YooChun, parce que c'était l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Il reposa sa tasse et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors qu'il sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge. Yoochun le suivit un instant des yeux alors qu'il était resté sur le lit. Il se leva et prépara le sac de cours de son maître. quelqu'un frappa à la porte. YooChun alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour YooChun.

-Bonjour SeungHyo.

-Le jeune maître n'est pas encore prêt ?

-Non, il est dans la salle de bain. Désolé nous avons un peu de retard. C'est de ma faute.

-Je croyez t'avoir dit de ne pas toujours rejeter la faute sur toi !

YooChun se retourna et vit que Junsu était derrière lui et qu'il portait les vêtements qu'il lui avait préparé.

-Bonjour Jeune maître.

-Bonjour SeungHyo.

-La voiture vous attends devant la porte d'entrée.

-Très bien nous arrivons tout de suite.

SeungHyon s'inclina et s'éclipsa. JunSu se retourna et alla chercher le sac de cours que YooChun lui avait préparé. Il passa devant son majordome et sortit de la chambre, l'aîné le suivit. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tout deux dans la voiture que les emmenait vers le lycée.

-J'espère que le nouveau va arriver aujourd'hui. Il a déjà deux jours de retard, murmura JunSu.

-Oui, le directeur en est lui même embarassé.

JunSu hocha la tête. La route jusqu'au lycée était vraiment très courte. Ils se retrouvèrent donc bientôt devant les bâtiments scolaires. Un élève de première année courut jusqu'à la voiture pour les accueillir, son majordome peinait à le suivre.

-Hyung ! Hyung !

-Bonjour HyunShik.

-Hyung, le directeur veut te voir... Le nouveau va arriver !

JunSu ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire se plaqua sur son visage.

-Merci HyunShik ! allez viens YooChun dépéchons-nous d'aller l'accueillir !

YooChun acquiesca et suivit son maître à travers les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il frappa à la porte et on les invita à rentrer. JunSu et YooChun s'inclinèrent devant le directeur en guise de salutation.

-Ah JunSu te voilà ! Notre nouvel élève ne va pas tarder à arriver, il est en ce moment même à la reception en train de remplir des formulaires. Son majordome et à l'accueil, YooChun tu devrais aller lui souhaiter la bienvenue, venez nous rejoindre par la suite ici même.

-Bien Monsieur.

YooChun quitta le bureau.

-JunSu, j'espère que ça ne te gène pas de faire visiter le lycée seul au nouvel étudiant. Il m'est impossible de forcer JaeJoong à faire une telle chose dans ces circonstances.

-Pas le moins du monde Monsieur le directeur. Je sais à quel point les temps doivent être dur pour JaeJoong hyung. Il vient toujours en cours et je trouve déjà ça bien courageux.

Le directeur approuva ses dire. Quelques coups furent donné dans la porte et une femme passa sa tête. Elle annonçait que le petit nouveau était ici. Le directeur lui dit de le faire entrer. elle ouvrit la porte et fit place au jeune homme. Junsu se retourna et regarda avec stupéfaction ce nouvel élève. JaeJoong n'avait pas eu tort en disant qu'il ressemblait à un ange, son visage reflétait la pureté même. Un sourire enfantin ornait son beau visage.

-Bonjour, je suis Shim ChangMin.

-Enchanté ChangMin ! Voici Kim JunSu, c'est lui qui va te faire visiter les locaux.

JunSu s'avança et ChangMin se figea. Il se contentait de fixer son visage, sans dire un mot. Il semblait presque pétrifié. JunSu fronça les sourcils, pourquoi se faisait il dévisager de la sorte ? C'était très désagréable à vrai dire.

-Bonjour.

-Bon... bonjour.., marmonna ChangMin.

-Venez donc vous asseoir tout les deux ! Nous allons discuter un peu avant que les cours ne commencent.

Junsu se sentait très mal à l'aise, ChangMin ne cessait de le regarder. De façon plus qu'étrange qui plus est.

YooChun était arrivé au niveau de l'acceuil, il vit qu'un jeune y était. Il se tenait debout et était de dos. Il était grand et avait une carrure bien plus carré que la sienne. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, il avait complétement oublié de demander son nom au directeur. Il toussa un peu pour attirer l'attention sur lui mais l'autre ne se retourna pas.  
YooChun soupira un peu et s'approcha encore.

-Excuse moi, j'imagine que tu es le majordome du nouvel élève. Je suis Park YooChun, je suis le majordomede celui-ci qui est en train d'accueillir ton maître.

L'autre se retourna lentement et une fois qu'il fut de face... YooChun eut le souffle coupé. Il devait rêver, c'était impossible autrement. Il se frotta les yeux mais ce n'eut aucun effet. Il resta figé un instant. Cela ne se pouvait. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, il n'y croyait pas, comme cela se pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il exister une telle personne. Ce garçon... Face à lui... Son visage...

-Enchanté, je suis Kim JunHo.

Sa voix... Son sourire... Tous ses traits étaient semblables à ceux de JunSu. En plus masculin et en plus vieux. Son visage lui ressembler, son sourire était le même, et sa voix elle était presqu'aussi aigue que la sienne malgré sa carrure de footballer américain.

-Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Non.. Je... Enchanté. Ton maître est dans le bureau du directeur avec le mien.

Mais était-ce une bonne idée de l'emmener là-bas ? JunSu aurait un réel choc en le voyant. Pire que le sien certainement. Comment un garçon totalement inconnu peut autant vous ressembler ?

-Et bien allons-y.

YooChun hocha la tête et c'est en silence qu'ils se rendirent vers le bureau du directeur. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, les regardant bizarrement.

-Excuse moi.. Pourquoi les gens me regardent-ils de cette façon ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite.

JunHo pencha la tête sur le côté, il en comprenait pas vraiment. YooChun eut un frisson, cette expression était exactement la même que celle de JunSu lorsqu'il était dans le vague et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Ils reprirent le chemin jusqu'au bureau. YooChun ne savait que faire, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller, d'un sens comme d'un autre il finirait bien par rencontrer JunHo. Il souffla un coup et frappa à la porte du bureau une boule au ventre et entra.

-YooChun !

Le majordome ouvrit les yeux surpris en découvrant que le bureau était vide. JunSu n'était plus là.

-Vous avez mis trop de temps tout les deux, ils sont déjà partit, ça m'étonne que vous ne les ayez pas croisé. Allez donc à leur recherche ils ne doivent pas être bien loin.

-Très bien.

YooChun referma la porte et se tourna vers JunHo qui était resté dans le couloir.

-Ils sont déjà parti. Nous devons les rattraper.

Le grand brun acquiesca et tout deux ils firent demi-tour. YooChun en marchait pas vite, il ne voulait pas vraiment rattraper son maître, il avait peur de sa réaction. Il y avait bien penser, Junsu avait été adpté alors ce gars... Peut-être qu'il faisait partie de sa vrai famille. Il ne pouvait pas lui ressembler autant sans raison. Alors s'il faisait partie de sa vrai famille cela vooulait dire... Qu'il risquait de partir ? Non, impossible Monsieur et Madame Kim ne le permettrait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas tout de suite que deux personnes au loin se dirigeaient vers eux.

-JunHo !

Ledit JunHo se tourna vers la voix, c'était celle de son maître. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna ce n'est pas son maître qu'il vit. JunSu stoppa tout mouvement, il était comme paralysé. La personne qu'il avait en face de lui ne pouvait être réelle. Elle lui ressemblait bien trop. Dans un même mouvement ils penchèrent tout deux la tête sur le côté et un frisson remonta leur colonne vertébrale. Un étrange sentiment s'installa dans chacun d'eux. JunSu n'osait presque plus respirer. C'était comme se prendre une grande claque sans pour autant en tomber et sans ressentir de réelle douleur. Juste un profond malêtre et un vide. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, qui était ce garçon, ni même pourquoi son visage était si semblable au sien. Mais c'était comme si au fond il le connaissait, comme si il avait toujours su qu'il était là quelque part. Comme si il savait qu'un jour il finirait par le rencontrer. C'était comme retrouver la deuxième partie de soi, enfin. Il ne saurait comment l'expliquer mais c'est à l'instant même où il vit son visage sur le corps d'un autre, son visage en plus mature, en plus viril, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se sentit enfin entier. Une larme incontrolé vint perler au coin de ses yeux et roula doucement sur sa joue alors que JunHo pleurait lui aussi. YooChun eut encore une fois le souffle coupé, cette scène était le plus belle qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. Quelque chose était en train de se produire, quelque chose qu'il n'expliquait pas. JunSu fit un pas en avant et JunHo fit celui qui les séparait. Ils étaient face à face, se regardant dans les yeux, ces yeux qu'ils avaient tout deux en commun, ces yeux qui semblaient dire des choses qu'ils ne pronnonceraient jamais. Ces yeux qui semblaient crier, "enfin je peux te voir, je t'ai retrouver."


	7. Chapitre 6 : Rejet et révélation

**Bonjour ! Alors ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas long et je m'en excuse mais je pouvais pas trop le couper autrement. Bref bonne lecture.**

* * *

JaeJoong courrait. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers les cuisines de la grande maison, il n'avait pas encore pris son petit-déjeuner et il allait bientôt être en retard en cours. On lui avait bien proposé de remplacer YunHo mais il avait catégoriquement refusé. Il était persuadé que son majordome allait être retrouvé rapidement et qu'il pourrait dès lors reprendre ses activités. Donc depuis la disparition de YunHo il se débrouillait seul, mais le matin s'était toujours plus ou moins difficile.

-Monsieur j'ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner.

Le petit brun se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé à l'instant. Un sourire orna ses lèvres.

-Merci KiSeop. Tu me sauves la vie.

-C'est un plaisir Monsieur.

Le jeune homme lui tendit un plateau où, en effet, son petit-déjeuner habituel était. KiSeop était le majordome de l'une de ses sœurs avec qui il s'était toujours bien entendu. YunHo l'avait pris sous son aile quand il avait débuté. JaeJoong le trouvait mignon, poli et gentil. Il le remercia encore et prit rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il alla à son bureau et sortit les livres dont il avait besoin pour ses cours. Il entendit une porte claquer et quand il se retourna il vit que s'était la sienne qu'on venait de refermer brusquement et qu'un intrus avait pénétré sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On t'as pas appris dans ton école qu'il fallait frappé avant d'entrer ?

-Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur.

Le jeune homme qui était entré ne bougea pas de sa place, affichant un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Dégages de là !, rétorqua sèchement JaeJoong.

Il lui tourna de nouveau le dos pour chercher sa trousse, mais il n'entendit pas pour autant l'autre sortir de la pièce.

-Siwan vas-t-en !, cria-t-il.

-Laissez moi vous aider.

JaeJoong laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et surtout pas de la tienne.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tout faire tout seul ! Laissez moi remplacer YunHo.

Tout en disant cela, Siwan avait fait quelques pas en direction du jeune maître de la maison. Mais celui-ci se retourna brusquement, le regard noir.

-Tu ne mérites pas de la remplacer ! Tu l'as toujours détesté autant que moi je te détestes ! Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Il savait bien que JaeJoong ne l'appréciait pas spécialement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le rabaisser de la sorte. Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et lui attrapa le bras avant de le plaquer sur le lit avec force. Il grimpa au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, les poings, serrés, de chaque côtés de son visage.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?

Il tenta de se relever mais l'autre ne lui laissa aucune chance de le faire.

-Je veux juste vous aider Monsieur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que fais YunHo ?

-Espèce de..

Il fut couper dans son insulte par les lèvres du majordome qui s'écrasèrent brutalement sur les siennes. JaeJoong resta immobile un instant, surpris et choqué par le geste de son cadet, puis il réalisa. Il tenta de le repousser mais rien à faire alors il ouvrit les lèvres. Non pas pour que l'autre approfondisse le baiser, mais pour mordre avec rage la lèvre inférieur de Siwan. Celui-ci se recula avec un grognement plaintif, un peu de sang coulant sur sa lèvre endolorie. JaeJoong retenta de la pousser en appuyant sur ses épaules mais le majordome bloqua ses poignets sur le matelas au niveau de son visage.

-Lâches moi abruti !

Siwan ne répondit rien, il se baissa pour coller son bassin à celui du plus vieux et donna un coup de rein plus que suggestif. Un gémissement sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de JaeJoong. Il n'avait pas voulu gémir, non.. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se retenir. Mais YunHo lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement, et pas que pour ses services de majordome il fallait l'avouer. Il n'était pas « partie » depuis longtemps mais le stress, la fatigue.. la tristesse ? Tout ça faisait qu'il était en sérieux manque de YunHo. Il détestait Siwan mais son corps avait réagi tout seul.

-Me dires ça et gémir.. Ca vous rends beaucoup moins crédible.

-Ta gueule Siwan !, grogna JaeJoong.

-Arrêtez d'agir ainsi et avouez juste que vous en avez envie.

JaeJoong s'énerva réellement cette fois. Il mit toutes ses forces dans ses bras et réussi à repousser le majordome.

-Si jamais tu oses refaire ça un jour Siwan je te tuerais de mes propres mains..

Après avoir dit ça d'un ton plus que glacial, il quitta simplement la pièce avec ses affaires, laissant son cadet en plan sur le lit. Il était vraiment très énervé, énervé contre YunHo de s'être interposé entre lui et les agresseurs, énervé contre Siwan d'avoir voulu le faire craqué, et énervé contre lui-même d'avoir faillit craquer. S'il n'y avait pas mis un peu de volonté il aurait sûrement succombé à la tentation de coucher avec le majordome de sa plus jeune sœur.

YunHo était assis sur le grand lit présent dans la pièce où il était détenu. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.. A vrai il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis qu'il était emprisonné ici. Trop de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ses hommes en avait-il après JaeJoong ? Pourquoi le retenait-il ici ? Mais il se demandait surtout si son maître s'inquiétait pour lui.. Si à ce moment même il faisait tout pour le retrouver ? Si un jour il le reverrait ? Il ne supporterait pas de ne pas le revoir, surtout sans lui avoir dit toute la vérité..

-Alors Monsieur Kim ? On ne dors déjà plus ?

L'homme qui semblait être le chef de toute la bande présente dans le bâtiment venait d'entrer dans la chambre. YunHo se redressa et se mit automatiquement debout, sur la défensive.

-Vous devez certainement vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes toujours ici.. Et que nous ne demandons pas de rançon pour vous..

-Si vous voulez me tuer.. Faites le tout de suite, le coupa YunHo dans sa phrase.

-Te tuer ? Tu es vraiment drôle jeune homme.. Je ne compte pas te tuer. J'aurais beaucoup trop à perdre. A vrai dire, tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je fais tout ça pour une de mes connaissances qui elle te portes beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?, cria le jeune homme.

-Baisse d'un ton gamin ! Tu rencontreras cette personne aujourd'hui même ! Dans quelques heures tu comprendras enfin ne t'en fais pas..

L'homme se dirigea vers la sortie, et lança un dernier regarde en direction de son captif.

-Tu es très différent de la description qu'on m'avait fait de toi..

Sur ces bonnes paroles il quitta la pièce. YunHo se permit un soupire de soulagement. Pendant un instant il avait bien cru que tout allait se savoir. Qu'il avait pris identité de son maître, qu'il mentait pour le protéger.. Mais finalement cet homme avait l'air plus bête qu'il n'y paraissait et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Après avoir descendu rageusement les escaliers de la grande bâtisse, JaeJoong en franchit les portes. Se tête menaçait d'exploser, toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient lui donnaient un mal de crâne pas possible. Et surtout il ne voyait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait. C'est comme si le monde autour de lui avait disparu, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose.. YunHo. Comment le retrouver ? Etait-il toujours envie ? Reprendra-t-il rapidement son poste ? Lui fera-t-il encore l'amour une fois de retour ? Il s'en voulut presque d'avoir une telle pensée alors que son majordome était peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il était tellement plongée dans ses pensée qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait pris le mauvais chemin pour sortir de la demeure et qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers le lac. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois que son pieds eut rencontrer le vide, qu'il perdit l'équilibre et qu'il tomba dans l'eau froide du lac. Il ne se débattit même pas, il se laissa lentement couler. Dans l'eau, la petite voix dans sa tête semblait s'être tu. Il trouva agréable et apaisant. Comme se trouver de nouveau dans le ventre maternel, où tout les bruits sont indistincts et lointains. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il avait l'impression de s'endormir.. doucement.. simplement.. trouvant enfin le repos quand soudain tout redevint clair et lumineux. Il pouvait sentir le vent sur sa peau mais il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer. Quelque chose menaçait de sortir de sa gorge.. Comme un dégueulis de mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit et qu'aujourd'hui il voulait hurler. YunHo lui manquait.. Et pas que comme majordome, pas que comme homme à TOUT faire... Il lui manquait pour lui, l'homme qu'il était, l'ami qu'il était.. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à cracher à cet instant ce fut de l'eau. Ce qui lui permit de reprendre son souffle.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur ouvrez les yeux !

Lentement JaeJoong décida d'ouvrir les yeux. De regarder celui-ci qui l'avait sortit de là, espérant voir le visage de YunHo mais...

-Si... Siwan ?

-Monsieur... Vous allez bien ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu me suivais ou quoi ?, dit-il en se redressant difficilement.

-Oh ça va ! Je vous sauve la vie et vous vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de me critiquer encore ! La prochaine fois je vous laisserais crever dans ce fichu lac !

Siwan se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Il jeta un regard vers le jeune maître de maison et vit qu'il avait un mal fou à se relever. Tout en soupirant il fit marche arrière. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit brun et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il le souleva sans peine.

-Ne protestez pas... Je ne vous aime pas non plus mais acceptez mon aide pour une fois.

JaeJoong ne dit rien, il se laissa porter à l'intérieur de la maison. Siwan l'emmena dans sa chambre et alla même jusqu'à le déposer dans sa salle de bain privé. Le plus vieux marmonna un bref « merci ».

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de remonter à la surface ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Siwan !

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Pourquoi vous n'admettez pas simplement que YunHo vous manque ?

-Siwan ! Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Dégages !

-Non !

-Vire de là !

Ils hurlaient tout les deux. Jamais aucun majordome n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton. Mais Siwan le faisait, il l'avait toujours fait. JaeJoong se dirigea vers lui, lentement alourdis par ses vêtements mouillés. Il le poussa dans le but de le faire sortit de la salle de bain.

-Je ne partirais pas !

JaeJoong lui lança un regard noir. Il attrapa violemment le menton de Siwan et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il mit de la hargne de ce baiser, ne laissant pas l'occasion à son cadet de prendre le dessus. Quand il se recula il croisa le regard perdu du majordome.

-Estime toi satisfait et vas-t-en !

Siwan hésita un peu avant de dire quelque chose. Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte près à s'en aller.

-Je ne suis toujours pas satisfait..

Puis il quitta la pièce laissant JaeJoong seul. Il enleva ses vêtements un à un... puis soudain il s'arrêta. Il venait de réaliser. Il avait failli se laisser mourir. A cette pensée il eut les larmes aux yeux. Elles coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il craquait totalement. Malgré ça il continua de se changer.. Il ne voulait pas encore rater des cours, YunHo ne voudrait pas ça.

YunHo fut emmener dans une grande pièce où il se retrouva seul. Il était debout, droit comme un piquet. Il allait enfin comprendre ce qui arrivait. Une porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant, suivit d'un autre. Encore plus grand et plus imposant. Les cheveux blancs et une cicatrice sur le front. Il posa les yeux sur lui et.. fronça les sourcils. Dans son regard il vit d'abord de l'étonnement, puis de la déception et enfin de la colère.

-Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?, hurla-t-il à l'attention de son vis à vis.

-Pardon … Je.. Je ne comprends pas..

-Ce n'est pas lui !

Mince.. Cette fois tout était découvert. Il ne pourrait plus se faire passer pour son maître devant cet individu.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible..

L'homme se tourna vers YunHo et braqua un regard furieux sur lui.

-Toi.. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu n'était pas Monsieur Kim.. ?

YunHo ne répondit pas.

-C'était donc l'autre.. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Vous nous aviez précisé, le majordome avait les cheveux noir jais alors que le maître les cheveux châtains. Nous n'avons donc pas pu nous tromper.

-Espèce d'abruti ! Pensez-vous qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Monsieur Kim en Corée ? Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Toi ! Quel est ton nom ?

-YunHo..

-Et bien YunHo .. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as menti ?

-Pour protéger mon maître..

-Espèce de majordome galeux.., pesta l'homme que YunHo connaissait déjà.

-Je ne comprends pas.. Monsieur Kim aurait-il deux majordomes ?

YunHo fronça les sourcils.. deux ? Comment cela pourrait-il être possible. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien là..

-Non.. Je suis le seul !, répondit-il

-C'est impossible ! J'ai fais de nombreuses recherche sur lui ! Son majordome se nomme Park YooChun !

YunHo ouvrit des yeux plus grands que des soucoupes. YooChun ? Alors le Monsieur Kim en question n'était autre que... JunSu ? Mais alors JaeJoong n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire.. Ni même lui. Mais pourquoi JunSu ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Rien de bien grave.. Et si, sous ses airs angéliques il avait des choses à cacher ? Non... Impossible.

-Tu sembles étonné jeune homme.. Ton maître n'est pas Kim JunSu n'est-ce pas ?

YunHo secoua négativement la tête. Il était totalement perdu.

-Tripla abruti ! Tu es incapable de faire ce que je te demandes ! Ce n'est même pas son majordome!Que va-t-on en tirer je peux savoir ? Donnes moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire botter les fesses maintenant !

-Non ! At.. Attendez ! Il.. Il peut nous être utile j'en suis sur.. Il connaît peut-être le majordome de ce Kim JunSu..

-Tu n'as pas tort.. Maintenant que tu le dis je crois me souvenir que Kim JunSu et Kim JaeJoong sont de bons amis..

L'homme se tourna vers YunHo.

-Tu ne nous seras pas totalement inutile enfin de compte morveux..

JaeJoong était sur le chemin du lycée. Il avait plus d'une heure de retard mais au moins il allait être présent pour le reste de la journée. Il arriva devant les grilles de l'établissement et entra. Il passa directement à l'accueil pour justifier son retard et obtenir un laisser passé pour pouvoir entre en cours. La vieille dame au bureau lui donna envie de hurler ! Pourquoi devait-on le regarder avec autant de pitié dans le regard ? Il ne supportait vraiment pas ça.

-Tiens mon petit.. bon courage pour les cours aujourd'hui.

-Ouai c'est ça.., soupira-t-il en sortant de l'accueil.

Il remonta son sac sur son école et se prépara mentalement à passer encore une journée ici. A voir les autres autour de lui accompagnés de leur majordome, le regardant fixement. Il soupira encore une fois, il ne savait pas s'il préférait être ici et supporter les regards ou rester chez lui et supporter Siwan. Il avança dans la cours et vit au loin quelqu'un qui ressemblait fortement à YooChun. Il s'approcha et reconnut en effet le majordome de son ami. Ami qui était là lui aussi. Soudain JaeJoong se figea. En face de JunSu se trouvait un jeune homme étrangement ressemblant à son ami. Ils se fixaient, se touchaient et pleuraient. Il eut le souffle coupé face à cette scène. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que c'était une chose important, une chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas interrompre. Alors il resta silencieux et en retrait, observant et attendant juste la suite des évènements.


End file.
